


Say Yes

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Gallavich, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Prison, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Now out of prison, Mickey walks to the Gallagher house to ask Ian something very important when Terry Milkovich walks out, then Ian covered in blood
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 254





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Little oneshot to explain the pic of Noel filming at the Gallagher house this weekend in Chicago

Say Yes  
(Oneshot)

"Pick up the damn phone Gallagher." Mickey hissed into his phone, once again Ian kicked him into voicemail. That was the second call in 10 minutes that had gone unanswered 

He ended the call before he left yet another voicemail. He already left one saying much of the same thing so it would be pointless to do it again. Mickey pushed his phone into the front of his jeans and continued the walk to the Gallagher house.

When a cop car approached him, Mickey slowed his pace, eyeing the car closely as it rolled passed out of habit. The cop wasn't after him, not anymore, not since he'd been released last month but it was ingrained in him to be wary of them. 

It brought a smile to his lips he didn't even know he was capable of producing. He was free, Ian was free and they were together. Even if it had been a little rocky inside, close quarters and all that couples drama, they pushed through it and made it out the other side together. 

That's why he was on his way to Ian's, to show him just how grateful he was for him, for them and each other. To take that next step, the step Ian had never ever mentioned but Mickey knew it was below the surface.

He was going to propose to Ian Gallagher. 

The ring was burning a hole in his pocket before he left the house. Mandy gave him that knowing smile, Iggy gagged a little like he always did when shit had to do with Ian, and Terry...well, Terry hadn't given him any shit today yet, not that he knew about him wanting to propose, and left the house before him. Keeping his mood intact. 

And the mood remained intact until he could see the Gallagher house a couple yards ahead of him until the loud crash that came from inside shattered it and any other good feelings. He ditched the slow pace and ran towards the house. 

The front door was busted open, swinging on only one hinge as Terry came storming out, not a scratch on him. Mickey stopped just before the gate and drew the gun he had tucked behind his back. Just because he was a free man, didn't mean he didn't have enemies, more now since he rolled on that cartel. 

"The fuck you doin here Terry?" Mickey hissed, making him jump and draw his own weapon, making a dangerous situation explosive. 

"Fuckin asshole!!"

Mickey didn't look away at Ian's voice, screaming as he moved sluggishly passed the broken door. From what he could see, Ian was beaten up pretty badly if he couldn't even get his feet under him but he had that baseball bat firmly in his hand.

"I warned you Mickey," Terry hissed, huffing as his anger rose. "I didn't raise no fags in my family. He's the one who turned you into a goddamn fudge packer."

Mickey laughed because it was the only thing stopping him from shooting Terry in the head, right on the street in the middle of the day. "I was gay before I met him you piece of shit. Jerkin it to all of Mandy's old magazines, Ian's just the one with the magic cock that ruined all other guys for me."

It looked like someone stuck a taser to Terry's ass, his eyes were wide and angry but his mouth dropped open like he really thought Ian 'turned' him gay. As if that could actually happen. 

Ian on the other hand, made it down the stairs finally and that angry scowl tinted with blood was turned up into a full blown grin, even as he favored his ribs. 

"If I hadn't met him, I would have no problem offering my sexy ass to anyone and everyone that wanted some." Mickey kept his smiled but took a step forward. "I know you know how fuckin good it feels to fuck a guy, you bein a regular in the joint."

Terry have an aggravated scowl. "Inside there are different rules and you know that. I just didn't get Svetlana to fuck the fag out of you good enough when she had the chance."

His smile slipped as his own anger gained momentum and it took all he had not to pull the trigger. "That's fuckin bullshit. I know how many twinks you fucked inside the joint. Just wait til word gets around and people start callin you a fag."

Ian laughed, wiping the blood from his mouth as he leaned against the gate. "Everyone I talked to said they got dick from big daddy Milkovich. He made em call him that too."

Mickey snorted. "Now that shit is nasty."

Terry pointed the gun right at his head. "One more word from you and I'll blow your head off."

Mickey knew the gun wasn't loaded, not after Terry got caught with a loaded weapon. He just carried it to scare the shit out of people and it worked, but Ian also knew which is why he wasn't as worried as he normally would have been. 

"Fag." Mickey said loud and clear, one eyebrow arching, daring him to do it. "Now, get the fuck off my boyfriends porch before I really do fuckin shoot you."

Ian fuckin grinned, not caring about the pain, or much of anything besides his boyfriend. 

"You wouldn't shoot me you fuckin queer, you ain't got the --" 

Mickey cut Terry off with a shot to the meat of his shoulder, watching him jerk back from the shot. Ian jumped, green eyes wide but remained where he was. The shot never made a sound thanks to the silencer on the end of it, something he carried just in case. 

"Tell me again that I wouldn't shoot you." Mickey pointed the gun at his other shoulder, his eyebrows still lifted as a challenge. But Terry didn't reply. He just looked at him, really look at him as if he'd never seen him before. "Be lucky I don't pop your kneecaps for fuckin up Ian's pretty face. I happen to like that shit."

"This isn't over." Terry huffed, pushing his hand against the wound. 

"Shit with you is never over Terry." Mickey lowered his arm, hiding the gun with his leg as a few cars passed. "But you come here again, you come near him again and it will be over. You get me?"

The only reply Mickey got was Terry flipping him off, glaring at him the entire time as he moved closer. Mickey kept his eyes on him and didn't notice when Ian moved until the bat was swishing through the air, clipping the left side of Terry's ribs. 

Terry hissed, grabbing at his side only to switch back to grabbing his shoulder. Mickey smiled at Ian who winked as soon as their eyes met just before Terry rose up, ready to turn for more. Mickey aimed the gun to the back of his head.

"Don't do it Terry." Mickey warned, feeling Ian move up beside him, close enough to smell the blood. "I'm not lookin forward to goin back to prison but I'd shoot you and not think twice."

"Mick…" Ian wrapped an arm around his waist, gasping at the pain in his ribs. "I'm fine."

Mickey looked up at him. "I know, but that doesn't change what I said." He turned back to Terry, letting him walk away. "Last fuckin warning Terry. There won't be another one."

Terry just flipped him off again and kept going. Mickey tucked the gun back into his jeans and let Ian turn him, his hands around his waist. "You okay?"

Ian nodded, smiling as he leaned in to bump their heads together. "Thank you."

Mickey offered a smile, getting all tingly as he always did around Ian, even all these years later. "Thank me by helping me dispose of his body when he comes back because he always does."

"Just say the word and I'll have bleach and plastic waiting." Ian spoke against his lips, moving his hand up to cup his face. "I love you."

"Love you too red." Mickey whispered back, tilting his head to initiate the kiss. He didn't mind the blood, not one bit. They'd been sharing bloody kisses since the beginning. "Can we talk?" He asked when Ian pulled back.

"Yeah, everything okay?" Red eyebrows were drawn in, concerned.

Mickey slipped his hand into his pocket to grip the ring, squeezing it as he smiled. "Oh yeah, just need to ask you a very important question and you better give me the right fuckin answer or I quit you."

Ian's eyes widened as he grinned, even chuckled without meaning to. "You can never quit me Mick, but my answer will always be yes."


End file.
